Destiny Flower
Destiny Flower (Destiny Flower Destiny Flower) is the second character song for Kagamine Moira, sung by her voice actress Amamiya Sora. The song can be found in the second vocal album of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hashi ni kuru koto o iku subete wa ni~tsudearu ka? Watashitachi wa naze kienakereba naranai ka? Shikashi watashitachi ga, watashi no destiny flower wa towa ni sakimasu Kako wa, sore kawaru koto ga dekinai modoranai Shikashi watashi ni mirai no kanzen'na seigyo ga aru Sore ga okoru koto ga dekiru yō ni sore ga maredearuga Watashi wa kiseki ga watashi no tame ni kite iru koto o koto o tashikameru Sore wa watashi no tame ni modotte kuru Watashi no tame ni modotte kuru Watashi wa machi tsudzukeru, watashi wa machi tsudzukeru Watashi no jūyō jinbutsu no tame Hashi ni kuru koto o iku subete wa ni~tsudearu ka? Shikashi watashi wa kore zutto kimashita Watashi wa, watashi no destiny flower saki tsudzukeru akiramenai Watashi no kokoro wa kowarete imashita No mohaya watashi o shinji rareru watashi no kichōna yūjin-ji Watashi wa mite hoshī Sono ai oyobi ongaku wa subarashī Watashi ni modori nasai. Watashi wa kesshite sagasu koto o tomenai. Watashi wa jissai ni hoshō sa reru hitsuyō ga aru Watakushiha dakedearitai to omowanai Zetsubō o sugite, zetsubō o sugite Soko ni tashika ni i, matte iru Satta toki ni, asa wa kesshite konakatta. Subete wa shirokuro dakimashita Watashi o shinji nasai. Watashi ga anata to aru toki, mainichi mahō dakimashita Ai wa watashitachi o, watashitachi no kessoku kesshite kowarenai sasaenai Zetsubō ga watashitachi o shōhi shita yōdearuga Kibō toko no zetsubō o torikae nasai Soshite shinsetsu-sa o attō suru kyoka shi nasai Watashi wa, watashi ni modoru koto o tashikameru Hashi ni kuru koto o iku subete wa ni~tsudearu ka? Mahō wa tsudzuku Watashitachi no hason oyobi waraigoe ni yotte, mirai o issho ni sakusei shiyou |-|Kanji= 端に来ることを行くすべては日であるか？私達はなぜ消えなければならないか？ しかし私達が、私のdestiny flowerは永久に咲きます 過去は、それ変わることができない戻らない しかし私に未来の完全な制御がある それが起こることができるようにそれがまれであるが 私は奇跡が私のために来ていることをことを確かめる それは私のためにもどって来る 私のためにもどって来る 私は待ち続ける、私は待ち続ける 私の重要人物のため 端に来ることを行くすべては日であるか？しかし私はこれずっと来ました 私は、私のdestiny flower咲き続けるあきらめない 私のこころは壊れていました のもはや私を信じられる私の貴重な友人時 私は見てほしい その愛および音楽はすばらしい 私に戻りなさい。私は決して捜すことを止めない。 私は実際に保証される必要がある 私はだけでありたいと思わない 絶望を過ぎて、絶望を過ぎて そこに確かにい、待っている 去ったときに、朝は決して来なかった。すべては白黒だきました 私を信じなさい。私があなたとあるとき、毎日魔法だきました 愛は私達を、私達の結束決して壊れない支えない 絶望が私達を消費したようであるが 希望とこの絶望を取り替えなさい そして親切さを圧倒する許可しなさい 私は、私に戻ることを確かめる 端に来ることを行くすべては日であるか？魔法は続く 私達の破損および笑い声によって、未来を一緒に作成しよう |-|English= Is everything going to come to an end some day? Why must we disappear? But even if we do, my destiny flower will bloom forever The past won’t return, it cannot be changed But I have full control over the future Although it’s rare for it to happen I’m sure a miracle is coming for me It will come back for me You will come back for me I’ll keep waiting, I’ll keep waiting For my most important person Is everything going to come to an end some day? But I’ve come this far I won’t give up, my destiny flower will continue blooming My heart was broken When you, my precious friend, no longer believed in me I want you to see That love and music are wonderful Please come back to me. I will never stop searching for you. I really need to be assured I don’t want to be alone Past the despair, past the despair You’ll surely be there, waiting When you left, morning never came. Everything was black and white Please believe in me. When I’m with you, every day was magical Love will support us, our bonds will never break Although despair has seemed to consume us Replace this despair with hope And let kindness overwhelm you I will make sure that no matter what, you’ll come back to me Is everything going to come to an end some day? The magic will continue With our tears and laughter, let’s create a future together Trivia Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997